Kin'iro
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: After Goku leaves to train Uub, a new hero and new villian appears..Wait! A Super Saiyajin?! Updated Ch.1 5/21/02


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z; it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, and Licensed by Funimation Productions, Inc.  
  
Okay, now that the legal stuff is over I'm going to tell you a bit about my little 'ol fan fic. Take all you know about DBGT and throw it out the window. In this fan fic it didn't happen, but something did happen after Goku left to train Uub. Okay a few new characters, a new bad guy, maybe some romance but maybe not. (I'm tired of trying to pair up some one with Trunks an NOT make it seem to Mary-Sue-ish. So I'll maybe end up doing something else. Another thing, I'm not very good at writing out fight scenes so please deal with me on those until I get better. Well without further ado...  
  
  
"Kin'iro"  
  
  
Chapter 1: The death of a warrior . . .A Saiyajin?!   
  
  
On a planet virtually almost unknown of by many to the Northern Quadrant much less then that of the other quadrants, an army of multiple races fought in the name of the Nikujin known as Suteki, which was now leading his army to destroy the rebel Saiyajins. The battle was being fought in the Akai desert of the planet, its name an obvious observation because of the red rocky soil. Westward, miles from the battle stood two figures. One, the leader who led the army and the other, to stop him from doing so.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you for what you've done!" A woman screamed at her opponent. The opponent shook his head and laughed. A deep thick sound that was hollow, yet profound at the same time.  
"You? Kill me? That is laughable; you're only a little monkey. Your father was rather cowardly to send his brat." The woman growled from the back of her throat. She was roughed up a bit, her black skin tight spandex full body suite was ragged in places, her one shoulder strapped armor was cracked, her white gloves an boots were scuffed up, various cuts littered her body, bleeding. Her spiked blond hair was askew; her blond tail tightly wrapped around her waist, but her turquoise green eyes showed hatred and anger toward the Nikujin. The man appeared to be humanoid, though his skin was an angry red color; his hair was short, straight and white, whilst his eyes were an odd mixture of reds and gold's. Although he was rather tall, he was also lanky looking. He wore the standard issue of attire given to a member of Frieza's army, he was just one his lackey's who in his own time had snuck away from Frieza and gathered enough men to lead an attack on Neo-Vegetasei.  
  
He unlike Frieza's other little soldiers was extremely strong, though he to have the ability to hide his strength until the right time presented its self. And after Frieza and his father left for one of their many planets to figure out what to do about the Saiyajins, Suteki left on a private mission and happened to have stumbled onto Neo-Vegeta-sei.  
  
"You poor little monkey, you have no chance at beating me. I am much stronger then you are." At this point he went into laughter. All the while the woman levitated above the red rocky ground staring hard at the Nikujin. She thought of her people, her father, her own pride, and anger toward the idiot who just happened to find the planet that housed the rebel Saiyajins. Her anger grew along with her power.   
  
The scouter that the Nikujin wore began beeping. The Nikujin stopped his laughter and watched the numbers on the little pink screen in front of his left eye grow. The smirk on his face alone made her anger surge to a new level. Screaming she closed her eyes and continued to power up. The Nikujin now stared at the female Saiyajin with slightly surprised eyes.   
'If she gets any stronger I may not be able to beat her. No, it will be no problem. She will not get any stronger.' The man thought, not paying attention to the Saiyajin for a moment. It was in that moment that the change began. Looking up he found the Saiyajin still screaming but her hair was flashing from golden yellow to white. With a final ear-piercing scream the females' hair changed to white and fell around her head in straight thick locks.   
  
The female opened her eyes to find the Nikujin staring at her with surprise. Smirking she lifted her arm and pulled back on her white glove revealing a watch looking object. Pressing a button she spoke into the object.  
"Father, one minute after this transmission send the Elites to this spot. Have them destroy what's left of the Nikujins army that's here. Over." A voice was heard from the object.  
"Hai, Jakuten. Over." The deep slightly raspy voice said.   
"Father, if I'm dead before or when they come. I love you." The female said in low voice as to not be heard by the Nikujin.  
"Jakuten, I the same." Pressing the button to the object on her wrist the female smirked again and shot toward the Nikujin screaming,  
"Suteki, you will die." The two met exchanging blow for blow, though it was clearly seen that the female known, as Jakuten was stronger, but the Nikujin, Suteki was faster.   
  
A blow to the neck sent Jakuten plummeting into the ground. Slowly she brought herself up and wiped a trail of blood away from her mouth.   
'Damn! Why is he able to do that?! He cannot be stronger then me. No matter. I will defeat him.' With renewed strength Jakuten straightened and began gathering energy between her hands. The white sphere grew larger, but the sphere soon stopped and dissipated. Her hands shook and looking down she saw a hole threw her abdomen, blood seeping her black spandex suite. Placing her hand to the wound she brought it back and looked at the white glove now stained crimson from her own blood. Cruel laughter broke threw her shocked mind and brought her to look up. No more then five inches from her face was Suteki's own smirking one.  
  
"Well it seems that it is I who will kill you, not you kill me Jakuten." His voice held a sickening perverted tone. Before she could react Suteki claimed her lips with his. His tongue entered her mouth as she tried to scream. Letting go of her mouth he pressed his hand on her chest and smirked.  
"Well it seems that your father will get to see you die." His harsh deep voice washed over her. Her now blue-green eyes widened and without emitting a sound Suteki fired a chi blast threw her chest, killing her instantly.  
  
Suteki, still holding onto the now limp body of the Princess of Neo-Vegetasei continued smirking and threw the body in the direction of where he felt the King and his army. Looking over he watched as the body landed at the feet of the tall king. Even now Suteki was surprised at how the King so resembled that of the King of Vegetasei that Frieza had under his control. The king was tall, his wild blonde hair shot up like a flame from his head, and his turquoise green eyes were now fixated on the Nikujin.   
  
The King closed his eyes for a moment before looking down at his daughter. As he did so, her body became transparent and soon was gone.   
"N-nani?!" Looking toward the now laughing Nikujin the king stepped over the spot where his daughters' body had once been and began walking toward the Nikujin.  
"Oh, well look at this. Dear King Vegeta has decided to fight the battle he sent his pathetic brat to. Oh well, another Saiyajin to die at my hands."   
"No." Before Suteki could respond King Vegeta delivered a kick to the Nikujins head. He went tumbling along the uneven red soil. It was then that the Nikujin saw that he was outnumbered and weakened by the earlier fight he had with the Princess. That was the only drawback to the Nikujins. Their strength was spent quickly, though they may have been great in strength it was the draining of strength that all of them suffered from as a weakness. Standing up, Suteki smirked at the king.  
"I will not fight with you. You are to weak to bother with." Though Suteki was bluffing, he bluffed well. The king was about to launch another attack when the Nikujin shot straight into the air.  
"I will return, with an even larger army then before." And with that the red skinned man flew off toward the direction he had come from when his ship first landed.  
  
"Coward! Men, kill all of what is left of the army he brought with him." With that the Elites left looking for the remnants of the army that had came to the planet. King Vegeta stood staring at the spot where his daughters' body had been.  
"I will avenge your death Jakuten."  
  
  
Okay, its been changed a bit, and this may seem a bit odd, but it will make some sense later. Please review and tell me what you think. Laters ~Vega 


End file.
